Soul Eater: The strength of the Cycle
by Shogun of Ransei
Summary: What happens if a Meister with unique powers arrives at the academy and to top it all off he's descended from witches. Note-I may or may not be bending the rules of the anime due to me not having finished watching it...please if your reading this story review it.
1. Into the Woods! That Tree just Moved!

Prologue Episode 1: Into the woods! That tree isn't a tree!

**-Maka Perspective-**

I was maneuvering through the woods via the forest floor path which was made all the more difficult due to the tangle of roots and undergrowth. Right behind me was Kid and his two weapon partners and above me being inhumanly loud was Black Star who was being followed by his partner Tsubaki who was attempting to get him to shut his mouth. My partner Soul was in his weapon form just in case we came under attack by one of the strange creatures that are said to inhabit this vast and highly magical forest.

"_Maka something doesn't seem right_," Soul told me, "_There's no animals or wind."_

"You're right Soul," I answered stopping to scan the area, "where approaching the heart of the woods but we haven't encountered any of the creatures that are said to inhabit this area"

I continued to walk along the path keeping my eyes focused on what was in front of me as I tried to navigate the wild undergrowth.

"This forest is a dirty horrid place," Kid began pouting, "and there is no symmetry what so ever…this place is monstrous."

I sighed as I continued along the path which was so choked with undergrowth I began using Soul to cut a path for myself.

"_Maka look!" _Soul shouted confused, "_The undergrowth grows back within only a couple of seconds of it being cut down."_

"Well I guess it's the magic of the area feeding the plants and encouraging their growth," I sighed knowing that this would make that much more difficult.

"I'm number one," Black Star screamed at the top of his lungs from overhead, "I'm the greatest, I'm the best, and I'm invincible."

"Black Star," Tsubaki shouted, "Black Star please you must be quieter or we'll be heard,"

"What could hear us Tsubaki?" Black Star continued shouting, "There's nothing here."

I sighed knowing that though he was powerful he was very arrogant and would more than likely get them into trouble with his loud mouth.

_Creeeeaaaaak!_

_"Maka did you hear that?" _Soul Inquired.

"Yeah, I did," I told him, "but what was it?"

_"I don't know," _He told me, "_but whatever it was it sounded close."_

As I slowly and cautiously continued down the path on the lookout for any danger I could have sworn I saw one of the trees in front of me move even though there was no wind. As I slowly approached it Black Star was recklessly leaping from branch to branch still shouting at the top of his lungs. I began to yell at him but was cut off by a very strange event. As soon as Black Star touched the tree I thought had moved, the tree literally grabbed him, and whipped him into another tree.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled the concern evident in her voice, "Black Star are you okay!"

As she took off to go help Black Star I examined the monster before me. It looked like a giant tree that had taken on the features of a human. It had hands that held seven digits each on its hands, legs that ended in feet with ten toes on one foot, three on the other, a head with surprisingly intelligent eyes, and top that all off with it being a good fifty feet tall.

_"What the hell is that thing?" _Soul inquired as we dodged an attack from the monster.

"It's the legendary guardian of Witch Wood," I shouted trying to find an opening for me to launch my own attack, "I think it's called a Trent!"

As I continued to evade its wild attacks I looked for an opening to launch my own set of attacks but every time one opened it was closed only a few seconds later way too fast for me to circumnavigate its powerful attacks.

"_Damn it," _Soul shouted in frustration, _"We can't even get close enough to hit the damn thing!"_

"I know," I shouted right back, "and we can't keep evading its attacks all day!"

"You're…a…MONSTER!" Kid shouted behind me firing wildly, "I'll rid the world of your ugliness."

_"He's gone completely ballistic,"_ Soul sighed as the spirit bullets whizzed by us, _"but he's making a good distraction."_

"We can't let this chance slip by us," I shouted leaping up a tree to try and attempt to reach the height of the trent's head.

As I reached the height of the things head I realized something, Kid's attacks weren't harming it in the slightest, and that was unnerving with how it just simply shrugged off his attacks. I by now was level with the trent's head so I now launched my attack on the distracted creature. I leapt from the branch Soul held high as I made my attempt at removing its head from its shoulders. When I brought Soul crashing into its target I felt the blade strike the bark skin of the trent and that was it.

"What!?" I yelled as the attack didn't even faze the monster, "How is this possible!?"

I had now drawn the attention of the trent which lashed out at me with lightning fast reflexes. I barely dodged the attack as Black Star who had apparently regained consciousness, begins launching his own serious of attacks. He was attacking with Tsubaki who was in her chain scythe form but like everyone else he was having little to no effect. As I maneuvered to try and attack its feet to hopefully bring it down it did something completely unexpected. It extended its arms a good thirty feet to strike at Kid who had tried to put some distance between himself and the monster. Black Star took this opportunity to begin hacking at its arms with little success. Kid barely dodged the attack launched from the trent while had unsuccessfully attempted to destroy its legs.

"What does it take to kill this thing!" Black Star Roared in frustration as he evaded a counter attack launched at him by the vines now erupting from its arms, "This thing is going to kill us before we can even figure out how to hurt it."

_"Maka I hate to admit it but he's right,"_ Soul shouted, _"If we don't think of something fast we're mulch."_

"That's not funny Soul!" I yelled evading several vines that had been launched at me.

"_I wasn't attempting to be funny," _Soul hissed at me, _"I was serious about what I said."_

That's when it struck me as to what we could do. It would take me a couple of seconds to launch the attack and even a second in this type of battle could be an eternity but it would take a huge risk on the part of both Kid and Black Star.

"Kid, Black Star," I called out to them, "I need you to distract that thing for a minute."

"Oh and how the hell do you expect us to do that?" Kid screamed at me, "We can barely hold our own now!"

"Shut your mouth and just do it," I screamed at him as I began charging my attack.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Black Star yelled just barely dodging a powerful punch from the trent.

I was preparing to use one of the most powerful attacks I could muster…I was preparing to use Witch Hunter. I was so focused on trying to build the power for the attack that I was ignoring the target and what it was doing.

"Maka watch out," Black Star yelled blocking a vine that had been aimed at my head, "Look not to sound pushy but can you hurry up."

"Don't worry I'm nearly ready," I assured him.

Kid barely dodged a wild vine shot by the trent while Black Star began hacking at its legs with little to no effect and then it was ready.

"Okay!" I yelled, "Move now!"

I spun launching the attack which sent a giant energy crescent flying at the trent's head. Kid and Black Star barely managed to jump out of the way of the incoming attack. When it struck it vertically split the trent's head clean in two and it's vines stopped their attack.

_"Yes, we got it,"_ Soul cheered.

"Why isn't it falling over?" I wondered out loud a feeling of unease creeping over me.

"Who cares we beat it," Black Star cheered as Tsubaki returned to her human form, "We're number one, we're number one!"

He continued to cheer this until something very intimidating happened. The trent raised its arms and recombined the two halves of its head.

"That is problematic," I stammered in utter shock.

"You think!" Kid shouted at me, "You just split its head in half and it barely fazed it!"

By now the trent had fully healed its wounds and turned towards us the rage evident in its eyes and that rage was directed directly at us.

"I think it might be a good idea to start running," I stated the panic beginning to rise in my voice.

_"You think it's a good idea to run?" _Soul questioned sarcastically, "_I say we stop thinking and start doing!"_

"The great Black Star never runs," Black Star yelled but then a giant wooden fist came crashing down next to him missing him by inches, "but a strategic retreat is a different matter!"

All of us took off running attempting to put as much distance between us and the enraged trent as possible which strangely enough was quite easy. The trent chased us for only about two mile before it stopped and just stood there roaring at us but to make sure we continued running for five extra miles.

"I think _huff huff _we _huff huff _lost it," Kid yelled, "Can we _huff huff _stop running?"

"I think _huff huff _we'll be safe for now," I huffed slowing down to a jog.

"I can't believe _huff _that we _huff _made it out of that _huff _alive," Tsubaki sighed falling to her knees due to exhaustion.

"Come on Tsubaki that little run was nothing!" Black Star laughed.

All of us except Black Star and Soul who had now returned to his human form fell down from exhaustion. I couldn't believe we actually escaped from the trent.

"_Hehehehehe," _Someone snickered.

"Who the hell is snickering!?" Soul growled looking around.

"There they are," Tsubaki shouted pointing up and to the left.

I turned to see two spirits floating just above a tree branch and the snickering was coming from them.

_"Follow us," _they whispered, _"follow us and meet your fate."_

"What?" I said shocked as they took off through a group of weeping willows that were obscuring the other side, "After them!"

We all took after the two spirits that had taunted us and as we rushed through the willow branches we burst out into one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. We entered a clearing that was surrounded by a ring of weeping willows that blocked the sight line of people who would attempt to look in on the sight that was before us. In the dead center of the glade stood a tree of titanic proportions, around the top of the tree spun a circle of spirits, in the canopy of the tree shined many lights of varying color and intensity, and kneeling before a huge door in the tree's trunk was a man in black armor staring at us from under his helmeted head.

"_Fate," _a voice sounded in my mind, "_has abandoned you little birds."_

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Maka who are you talking too?" Tsubaki questioned.

"I-I-I don't know," I answered fear beginning to fill my mind.

"Maka don't be afraid," Soul hissed, "I heard him too."

_"Come now little birds,"_the voice laughed, "Come and face your doom…face your fate."

With this the warrior got to his feet and I knew that this would be one of the toughest battles of my life.

**To Be Continued…**

Prologue Episode 1: Into the woods! That tree isn't a tree! Is over…

Preview of Prologue Episode 2: The Botanical Warrior! A Fated Battle!?

_"I will bring you peace," _He laughed summoning more roots from the ground in an attempt to skewer us, "_Through death"_

"What do you know about peace?" I yelled slicing through the roots with Soul, "You're nothing but a monster."

"Maka watch out," Kid roared shooting the vines that had erupted from the ground and aimed directly for my heart.

"_You are nothing but a weak child," _The voice continued to laugh launching another group of vines at me that were quickly shot down by Kid leaving himself wide open for my attack; _"You're nothing but a cowardly fool."_

"I am far from being a weak coward," I snarled bringing my scythe up to end him, "I'll end you here and now for what you've done to my friends!"

Preview over.

Soul eater is owned by Funimation.


	2. The Botanical Warrior! A Fated Battle?

Prologue Episode 2: The Botanical Warrior! A Fated Battle!?

**Last Time on Soul Eater…**

Maka & Company have gone to a place in North America named The Witch Wood which is the home of a group of witches known as the Cycle Clan Witches. They were sent here by Death himself with orders to investigate a thing known as the Heart Tree. As they made their way through the woods they were blocked by a trent which was immune to even their strongest attacks and so they fled. As they fled they found their target and something much worse than a trent.

**Episode 2: A Botanical Warrior! A Fated Battle!?**

**-Maka Perspective-**

_"Come Little Birds," _The voice taunted, _"Death is not such a frightening thing."_

I was truly terrified of this being before me. His soul was massive in size and there was something strange about it. I could see its shape and while half of it was that of a normal human soul but with witch like qualities the other was that of some sort of monster but it wasn't a Kishen soul…it was something different something more. The creature was humanoid in shape and wearing black armor similar to a Feudal Knights armor, he was wearing a black round helm, a hood covered the helmet, his gauntlets were clawed like a beasts, and he had a full piece black battle kama on.

"I'm not afraid of you," Black Star yelled, "Do you think your silent act scares me."

"Silent act?" I asked confused.

"They can't hear him Maka," Soul told me, "He's only talking to us."

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked stuttering.

"He means that the thing before us is capable of telepathy," Kid hissed.

"Whaaaaat," Black Star screamed, "Does that mean it can read our minds!?"

_"You don't have to worry about that little mouse,"_ The voice taunted Black Star, _"You have nothing there to read."_

"That thing just spoke!" Black Star yelled, "And it just insulted me!"

"I heard it as well," Kid whisper in shock.

_"I'm surprised you can hear anything,"_ The creature said now turning his taunting towards Kid, _"through that thick ego of yours."_

"I'm not going to dignify that with a comment," Kid snarled.

_"As you wish," _the voice told everyone, _"I am done talking then…and your lives have considerably shortened."_

He never moved from that spot I sensed something was wrong with this situation. We were three powerful Meisters and yet this…thing hadn't even batted an eye at that fact.

"What is he planning?" I wondered out loud.

All of a suddenly the ground behind Black Star erupted as a single root emerged from the dirt and ran Black Star through the chest.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled the fear and shock evident in her I eyes.

As the bloodstained root withdrew from the now limp form of Black Star I couldn't believe what had just happened. In only a few seconds one of my friends and a powerful Meister had been defeated as if he was nothing.

"Black Star," I whispered in utter disbelief, "No he can't be dead."

I was in shock…this couldn't be happening…not now not here. How could Black Star have been killed…this was impossible.

"Maka," Soul said utterly devoid of emotion, "Let's kill this son of a bitch."

"Right," I told him feeling a strange since of calm come over me.

Soul transformed into his scythe form as Kid readied his weapon partners for a battle that was surely going to be one of the toughest of our lives. I rushed at him Soul held high to cleave the creature in two but it countered by launching a wave of vines from the ground which I barely dodged one of them had even cut me across the cheek. I back pedaled unsure of how to advance against the deadly defense this creature has brought to bear.

_"I will bring you peace," _He laughed summoning more roots from the ground in an attempt to skewer us, "_Through death"_

"What do you know about peace?" I yelled slicing through the roots with Soul, "You're nothing but a monster."

"Maka watch out," Kid roared shooting the vines that had erupted from the ground and aimed directly for my heart.

"_You are nothing but a weak child," _The voice continued to laugh launching another group of vines at me that were quickly shot down by Kid leaving himself wide open for my attack; _"You're nothing but a cowardly fool."_

"I am far from being a weak coward," I snarled bringing my scythe up to end him, "I'll end you here and now for what you've done to my friends!"

I brought my scythe slashing through his shoulder at an angle to cleave through him to his hip but something was wrong there was no resistance whatsoever. I looked at the creature and saw nothing but pink flower petals fluttering in the wind.

"_Where in the hell did it go,_" Soul yelled.

"Maka," Kid yelled looking around, "Do you see where it went?"

"I've no idea," I yelled looking around wildly, "Where did it go."

I looked around unable to see where the beast had gone…it wasn't an illusion because Black Star was still lying there with a hole in his chest. I couldn't figure where he'd gone then something fluttered just in front of my eyes. It was a pink flower petal fluttering gently in the breeze now blowing through the woods. I was watching it simply flutter through the air simple and free it was beautiful almost hypnotizing.

"Ahhhh," Kid began screaming, "What the hell is happening!"

I whipped around to see Kid surrounded by a cloud of the pink petals, his screams of agony could be clearly heard, and so could the sound of slashing. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to help him but how could I, and I felt entirely power less as I witnessed my friend savaged like this. All of a sudden the petals blew away in a cohesive group as if they had a mind of their own and there stood Kid cut up and bleeding from wounds too numerous to count.

"Maka," He heaved, "stay on your guard."

And with those words he fell to the ground and did not get back up. I was beginning to panic, this creature had already taken down both Kid and Black Star, and to make matters worse I didn't even know where it was at the moment.

"What are we going to do Soul?" I questioned the panic evident in my voice.

_"I don't know Maka," _Soul whispered the strain evident in his voice, _"but we must maintain our cool."_

_"Two little birds left all alone," _the voice began in a sing song speech, _"they've flown so far only to die minutes from home."_

Then the pink petals reappeared flowing and moving towards the ground in front of me. Then a shocking thing began to happen to them, they began to form themselves into a human shape, and then their fluttering stopped as a change began moving up from the figures feet to its head. When the change was over before me stood the monster responsible for the sneak attack on Black Star, the creature in the black armor, and the strongest opponent I've ever fought in my life so far.

"What the hell are you?" I shouted the panic evident in my voice.

"I'm the guardian of the Heart Tree," The monster said.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that it was a man's voice that came from under the helmet and it took me another couple to realize that he had actually spoke.

"Why did you do this?" I asked trying to keep the tears from my eyes.

"You seek to harm the forest," He told me, "I am the guardian of the wood and I will not allow any to harm it,"

"We're not here to harm the forest," I yelled, "we were just sent to investigate the Heart Tree."

"The Heart Tree is the forest," He stated the calm never leaving his voice, "and I will die before I let a Meister from the academy defile the Heart Tree."

_"He's not going to listen, Maka," _Soul hissed, _"Who knows how long he's been just sitting here."_

"His mind has apparently been twisted by the witches," I sighed wondering if this creature before could have been different I sensed from his spirit that he was not an evil being but a creature with a strong sense of duty.

"Insult me all you want," He snarled his calm dissipating for a moment, "but do not insult my clan."

_"What the hell does he mean his clan?" _Soul asked me confused.

"Who knows," I sighed, "all I know is that he'll fight to the end to defend that tree."

"I recognize you as a worthy enemy," He told me his calm returning, "and as such I will give you no quarter."

Then he raised his hand and his fingers turned into thin almost claw like roots and extended to about a foot. I was stunned by this change as it seemed as if he could change individual parts of his body and that made me wonder as to what else he could do. I raised Soul as I prepared for his inevitable attack that he was sure to make…but he just stood there.

"What the hell is he waiting for?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm waiting for you to make the first move," He answered.

"What…why?" I questioned caught off guard.

"It's the only polite thing to do," He told me, "after all I'm a gentleman if I'm anything."

_"Maka," _Soul hissed at me, _"I don't trust him but we can't let a chance like this just slip from our grasp."_

"I agree," I told him.

With that I charged at him expecting him to shoot out more vines but he didn't he just simply evaded the slash and countered with his claw roots which I barely dodged. I saw some of my hair go flying by my face and I realized that he had been even closer than I expected. He then sidestepped to the left and stabbed at my side tearing the hem of my robe as I dodged his attack. I countered with an upward slash which he back flipped away from and as he did this he caught me under the chin with his heel sending me backpedaling.

"We're completely outclassed here Soul," I huffed out of breath.

_"I know but we can't give up,"_ Soul said trying to inspire me, _"We can't let Kid's and Black Star's sacrifice be in vain."_

"You're right Soul," I sighed trying to regain my breath, "but how are we supposed to do that."

Soul didn't have time to answer me as the enemy once again charged at us and began slashing so viciously that I could barely block them. Then I saw it his second hand had morphed just like his first one and he was preparing to attack my undefended right side. The claws sunk into my side and emerged from my back stained in my blood. I felt him withdraw the claws from my flesh and because of the force with which he did it I fell to the ground the blood flowing freely out of my wound. I looked up at him and saw from the way he held himself that I was finished.

"Looks like you've lost little bird," he chuckled coldly, "I will give you a quick death."

He drew back his arm to plunge the claws through my heart…I knew this was the end.

"I'm sorry Soul," I apologized feeling the tears run freely down my cheeks, "I'm sorry for being weak."

"Death is a natural part of life," the creature told me, "We must all face it eventually."

He was done talking and as his attack was rushing towards me I heard the clink of chain and the tearing of flesh.

_Thwump._

I looked up and saw that he had taken a couple of steps back his other hand over the wound. His arm had been completely cut off and his blood was flowing freely from the wound.

"Who the hell did this?" He roared his composure completely shattered.

"I did," A familiar voice shouted, "I the amazing Black Star."

I looked to my left and there stood Black Star his chest wound somehow miraculously healed. The monster roared and launched several vines at Black Star which were then hit by several spirit bullets.

"Sorry if I worried you," Kid apologized his wounds also healed, "but for some reason I feel like a new man."

The strange thing is, is that the enemy didn't seem surprised that they were alive, but then he also did something very disturbing at this moment. He began laughing as he removed his hand from his wound and then vines began erupting from his flesh where they began entwining among each other till they formed a hand which then took on the appearance of what his arm originally looked like. He flexed his hand experimentally while retracting the root claws on his other hand. It was at this point while he was distracted I launched my resonance attack Witch Hunter. As it sped towards him he looked up and raised his hand catching the attack and in only a couple of seconds he had shattered it as if it was nothing.

"It seems I've underestimated all of you," He chuckled, "but if you wish to see my true power then you should have just asked."

"What the hell does it take to kill him?" Kid asked incredulously.

"I don't know but we can't give up," I huffed getting to my feet after I was knocked down from the blast of the blocked Witch Hunter.

"Uh…what's he doing now?" Black Star questioned.

Our enemy was standing there chanting in a strange language which I knew it would not end well if we let him finish the incantation so I charged at him hoping to stop it.

"Edinbark," He yelled, "Arise!"

When he shouted this the ground began shaking, cracks appeared just behind him with light shining through them, and then the ground erupted in a geyser of dirt. The creature standing there was terrifying to behold. It looked like a trent but it had white bark and pink leaves.

"What the hell is that?" Kid shouted.

"This is not good," I shouted, "That's an Elder Trent…their only found in Witch Wood and there much worse."

"How much worse?" Black Star inquired.

"Their known to tear apart unruly trents," I told him.

"And I'm proud to say that Edinbark is much worse than that," the enemy snickered, "So I think I'll crush you now…Edinbark eliminate both Kid and Black Star…you're to leave Maka to me."

With this he began walking towards me as the Elder Trent charged Black Star and Kid…but one thing bothered me how did he know our names?

"Looks like you're all alone again," He snickered.

_"Maka isn't alone,"_ Soul snarled.

"Don't think I forgot about you little weapon," He laughed, "but I think I should even the playing field a little…Reveal yourself."

I looked around wildly expecting an attack to come from somewhere which is when I saw a man standing just on the edge of the willow ring. He was wearing a black set of hooded robes that were actually quite plain.

"It's time," He yelled as the newcomer began glowing before he transformed into a strange set of weapons.

"You're a Meister?" I asked shocked.

"You better believe it," He laughed the weapons held proudly in his hands; "I'm now going to go all out against you little birds."

With those words he charged at us and when he had closed the distance to about four yards he whipped one of the weapons at me and as it flew at me it spun and made a horrible humming sound. I barely dodged both of its attacks the one where it was heading for me and the one on its return but before I could even begin a counter attack he had thrown the second one which I also dodged but by now he had already thrown the first one again.

"How the hell can we attack if he keeps throwing those things?" I yelled at Soul

_"How do you expect me to know?" _Soul yelled right back at me.

That was all we got out because by now he had closed the gap and entered melee range with his weapons which are rings of black metal with several shark fin like sliver blades going around it and from what I could see there were no hand grips so I suspected he was just holding onto it by the ring. His weapons crashed into Soul with a vicious attack that knocked me back a couple of steps but almost as quickly he had closed the gap again and continued to pound on my defense which was all I could do. All of suddenly he dropped down and sweep kicked my feet out from under me. As I lay on my back looking up at my enemy I saw a strange glow under the visor of his helmet.

"It's time to end this," He snarled an aura of energy beginning to surge around him, "Now it is time to witness my Resonance attack…Botanical Blitz!"

With this his weapons changed appearance, the ring becoming green, and the blades merging into four blades that looked like pink flower petals. He no longer held them in his hands as they began floating just above his palms spinning sickeningly fast. He brought his weapon back to end this battle for the final time and there was nothing to save me now.

_"_Stop_," _A voice shouted over our minds, "They are not to be killed…Allow them to enter."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"They have passed child," the voice told everyone.

"Consider yourselves lucky," He sighed, "The Matriarch has deemed you worthy to gaze upon the glory of the Heart Tree…"

He stood there his weapons returning to his human form. I couldn't see under the hood but I suspected that the thing under there was human.

"I can't believe that you lost another arm," The hooded man sighed, "That's your third one this week."

"Just shut up," The armored creature snarled, "You people are to follow us into the Heart Tree to meet the Matriarch and know this if you defile the Heart Tree I won't hesitate to end your existence."

With that he turned and walked towards the gate in the trunk of the tree. While our weapon partners returned to their human form.

"Do we trust him?" Soul questioned me.

"He could have killed us," I answered, "but he didn't…I want to know why."

I followed the two men into the now open gates closely followed by my friends none of us knowing what we were going to see in there but all of us preparing for a battle.

**To Be Continued**

Here ends Prologue Episode 2: The Botanical Warrior! A Fated Battle!?

Preview of Prologue Episode 3: This is a Test!? A Meisters Loyalty!?

"Are you okay?" A witch questioned running towards the creature in black armor.

"You didn't have to worry," He told her, "I'm invincible while in the Witch Wood…You should know that."

"Still I worry about you," She told him.

"Don't expect him to how thanks for your worry," the man in the plain robes told her.

They walked off leaving the woman behind who quickly fell in behind us. She looked sad which was shocking.

"Are you all right?" She asked me.

"I'm fine," I told her shocked that she was asking me if I was alright.

"Are you sure?" She continued to question me, "It's just it looks like your side is wounded and I could heal it if you wished.

I couldn't believe that this witch was offering to help me…what was she up to.

**Preview over**

Soul Eater owned by Funimation


	3. This is a Test? A Meisters Loyalty?

Prologue Episode 3: This is a Test!? A Meisters Loyalty!?

**Last time on Soul Eater**

Maka & company have encountered one of the most powerful beings in the world…the guardian of the Heart Tree and they proceed to engage him in combat. In the early moments of the fight both Black Star and Kid are defeated leaving only Maka and Soul to fight him. The Guardian utterly dominates the battlefield badly wounding Maka but before he can deliver the killing blow both Black Star and Kid recover and attack the Guardian who responds by unleashing the Elder Trent known as Edinbark who proceeds to engage both Black Star and Kid leaving Maka and Soul alone to face a now serious Guardian. Before she can even begin to attack the Guardian he reveals that he is in fact a Meister when his partner appears to aid him and with so much power being used against them they fail but before they can be executed a voice known as the Matriarch stops the Guardian and invites Maka & company into the Heart Tree much to the disapproval of the Guardian.

**Episode 3: This is a Test!? A Meisters Loyalty!?**

**-Maka Perspective-**

We're following the thing that just tried to kill us into one most beautiful places I've ever seen. When we stepped through the gateway we had instantly been transported to the canopy of the tree where an entire city nestled in its branches. The wooden walkways branched out to platforms where they had constructed some of the most beautiful structures I've ever seen. I was gazing in awe at the beauty of the structures when movement caught my eye.

"Are you okay?" A witch questioned running towards the creature in black armor.

"You didn't have to worry," He told her, "I'm invincible while in the Witch Wood…You should know that."

"Still I worry about you," She told him.

"Don't expect him to thank your worry," the man in the plain robes told her.

They walked off leaving the woman behind who quickly fell in behind us. She looked sad which was shocking.

"Are you all right?" She asked me.

"I'm fine," I told her shocked that she was asking me if I was alright.

"Are you sure?" She continued to question me, "It's just it looks like your side is wounded and I could heal it if you wished.

I couldn't believe that this witch was offering to help me…what was she up to. I mean she had to be up to something…she was a witch after all but I was in pain and she seemed kind…especially for a witch.

"Fine," I sighed, "You can attempt to heal my side."

"Maka," Soul whispered, "are you sure?"

"Soul if I don't get it healed there's a good chance it will become infected," I told him.

"If you're sure," Soul told me the worry evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm the best healer here," the witch assured me, "You don't have a thing to worry about."

I took of my robe and raised the side of my shirt revealing a quite brutal wound that drew more than a couple of gasps from my friends. The witch however didn't even flinch as she set about examining the wound. I examined her taking in her appearance. She had long flowing navy blue hair, bright green eyes, and a youthful face that would ensnare most normal men…all in all she was beautiful.

"I'm always healing the wounds of people who anger the guardian," She sighed, "but your wounds aren't actually as bad as most of the others I've seen…My name is Amalia by the way."

"I'm Maka," I told her as she finished her exam of my wound.

"You may feel some slight discomfort as the magic heals you," Amalia warned me, "but that's normal."

She brought here hands to my wounds where they started to glow bathing my wounds in a greenish light. As the wounds began closing I felt an itching and burning sensation run up my side which I ignored as I watched in awe as my wound was completely sealed and healed.

"Wow," I said amazed at how well it had healed.

"You're welcome," She told me a smile on her face.

"Now that we're all comfortable," the Guardian told us, "we'll continue onward to the Matriarch."

I turned and saw Amalia stand up a sad look in her eyes the smile no longer her face. We walked on in silence for about ten minutes before she began whispering to me.

"He wasn't always like this," Amalia whispered to me.

"What happened to make him like this then?" I inquired to her quietly.

"About ten years ago a group of Meisters came and attacked the Heart Tree," She explained, "they showed no mercy…not even sparing the children they came across."

"That's horrible," I whispered the shock evident in my voice, "Why would Meisters do that?"

"They wanted to collect witch souls," She answered, "and they didn't care how they got them as long as they got them…many witches died that day including the Guardians mother…and my own…he swore that day that he would allow no one live who attempted to harm the Heart Tree or any in the clan…his heart died that day."

"I'm so sorry," I told her feeling truly disgusted by whoever did this act.

"Don't worry I've accepted what happened," She assured me, "My mother died a hero fighting to protect her people…I'm proud to be her daughter."

"Still things like that shouldn't happen," I whispered still feeling disgusted by the Meisters.

"You can't stop all of the evil in the world," She whispered, "and evil always falls eventually…even those Meisters fell to a clan member…the Guardian is the one who killed them in fact…they were punished harshly for their crimes by being eliminated from the cycle."

Our conversation fell silent then because we were approaching a giant set of doors that had glyphs carved into them and standing before the doors was a young man of about fourteen years of age. He wore a set of armor similar to the Guardians except his was blue and he didn't have a helmet or a hood. In his hand he held matching dual axes that were honed to a razors edge. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle with laughter. As we approached the doors he ran towards the Guardian with all haste apparently wanting to talk to him.

"Brother are you all right?" The teen questioned.

"I'm fine Liam," The Guardian answered, "you should know I'll never lose to a Meister…but your worry is noted."

"Brother you shouldn't push yourself so hard," He told the Guardian worried, "Both Grandmother and Auntie are worried about you."

"I don't see why they should be worried the battle was a simple one," The Guardian sighed.

"You lost an arm," He shouted, "Why in the hell shouldn't I be worried."

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk to you little brother," The Guardian sighed.

"But brother I waited for-," Liam began.

"I'm sorry but the Matriarch requested the presence of these three Meisters," The Guardian told him pushing past him.

"Liam I'm sorry," Amalia told him, "But your brother is a prideful person."

"I know," Liam sighed, "But we still worry about him…He's taken over so many responsibilities while trying to defend the Heart Tree."

"You're his brother?" I inquired as I scanned his spirit and found no trace of the monstrous part that his brother has.

"Yes…why do you ask?" Liam asked.

"Well it's just you seem different than him." I answered.

"My brother went through the darkest point in our history," Liam told me, "and he came out stronger than ever…I wasn't old enough to participate in that battle and unlike my brother I've never left the confines of the Heart Tree."

"Will you people quit chatting and hurry up!" the Guardian shouted, "The Matriarch isn't known for her patience!"

With that we began moving through the gate and the blinding light on the other side. I felt us rushing upwards and when we stopped I looked around and saw we are in a room similar to Death's Sanctum except it was night and there were no graves but for some reason as I looked around more and more I realized that we are in a glade similar to the one we fought the Guardian in.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Sanctum," The Guardian told us.

"Dragon…What dragon?" I inquired

"A dragon created Witch Wood," Liam answered, "He disappeared five years ago…it's thought that it fled after the Meisters attacked because it was disappointed that the people of this world could be so cruel to each other for only power."

"But dragons went extinct hundreds of years ago," Kid retorted.

"They didn't go extinct," Amalia chimed in, "They just went into hiding."

"And they wait for the time when the fate of the world again balances on the edge of a knife," an older voice croaked.

We all turned to see an older woman in ornate black robes walking towards us. She was carrying an ornate staff tipped with lilac colored crystals, a golden crown, her hair was steel gray, and her eyes were a clear sky blue.

"Matriarch," Amalia said bowing.

"You need not be so formal Amalia," The Matriarch told her, "after all I've known you since you were a little girl.

"Matriarch, allow me to present the three Meisters," the Guardian stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Matriarch," I told her, "My name is-."

"There's no need to Maka," The Matriarch told me with a smile, "You gave my grandson one of the best battles he's had in years.

She said this and all that you can hear are the crickets chirping in the background as we were all stunned by this comment.

"He's your grandson?" Kid asked pointing to the Guardian.

"Yes I'm her grandson," The Guardian hissed, "Just like your Death's child, He's the last known member of the Star clan, and she's the daughter of a legendary Meister and a Death scythe."

"How do you this?" I inquired.

"How do I put this gently," The Guardian began, "You were set up by Death."

"What!" Kid yelled, "What do you mean my father set us up!?"

"What he means," the Matriarch answered, "Is that this has been nothing more than a test."

"A test that you failed in my opinion," The Guardian snarled, "You failed to even hold me off for more than a couple of seconds but it's the Matriarchs call if you pass not mine."

"Why would Death send us to witches for a test?" I questioned.

"You see the DWMA and the Cycle clan have been attempting to make peace for years," The Matriarch explained, "and this is the first step in the process of hopefully creating an alliance."

"Death is attempting to create an alliance with the witches," Black Star screamed.

"The people of the Cycle clan holds no allegiance to the main witch group," Liam explained, "in fact we are technically at war with them."

"What the hell ever," The Guardian snarled, "can we just give them the artifact and through them out already?"

"What artifact?" I inquired shocked by the venom in his voice.

"This artifact," The Matriarch said presenting to us a white branch with golden leaves, "you're to present this to Death when you return to the academy."

"Yeah," The Guardian barked, "Now get the hell out."

All of a suddenly we were surrounded by a blinding white light and when it dissipated we found ourselves on the edge of Witch Wood.

"How in the hell did we get here?" Black Star yelled confused.

"My guess is that the Matriarch activated the Magic of the Heart Tree to warp us away from it," I explained unsure if I was right.

"We should head back to the academy," Kid said grinding his teeth, "I've got a bone to pick with my father."

-a couple of days later-

I was sitting in my seat in Prof. Stein's class studying for a test that we would have tomorrow. I was studying hard but Soul and Black Star were messing around as usual. Prof. Stein was attempting to get some students to dissect a Komodo Dragon. I wasn't the only one attempting to study, there was my rival Ox, Black Star's partner Tsubaki, and then there was Kid…which I didn't really know if he was studying or had passed out due to the book not being symmetrical. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the head and when I turned and glared at both Black Star and Soul I saw that they were making paper air planes.

"Do you think she saw us?" Black Star asked looking over to see I already clubbed Soul with a book, "uh-oh,"

I clubbed him shortly after this. As I was returning to my seat two Caucasian strangers walked through the door. The first man had well-kept brown hair, grey eyes, a black school uniform which had a green leaf broach pinned to the jacket collar, black leather boots, and black leather fingerless gloves. The second man had messy shoulder length brown hair, dark blue eyes, the same black school uniform as the other man but his was opened all the way, his sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, he's wearing a white shirt underneath his jacket, and he's wearing white sneakers.

"And who are you two?" Prof. Stein questioned the two new comers.

"I am Markus Daveed," The well-kept man said.

"And I'm Gavan Mortar," the untidy one laughed.

"And what are you two doing here?" Stein continued to question.

"We're the new students," Markus answered in a bored tone.

"Fine then, take your seats," Stein told them.

"Um…you haven't told us where to sit teach," Gavan chuckled.

"Oh…well you both can sit next to Maka," Stein stated pointing to me.

As they walked towards me I tried to examine their souls and quickly found out that for some reason I couldn't see their souls. Markus sat next to me on my right while Gavan sat next to him. They quickly fell to talking in a foreign language in hushed tones. I picked out a couple words that I understood like hunt, cathedral, flowers, and mission.

"Hmph," Markus snorted.

"What is it?" Gavan asked him.

"There seems to be no one here worth fighting," He sighed, "I came to this academy seeking a challenge but all of the stuff here is for kids."

Markus was making no attempt to lower his voice…it was almost like he was trying to goad someone into challenging him. And almost like clockwork someone did.

"Hey are you saying I'm weak," Black Star yelled at him.

"Yes I am," Markus drawled.

"Then why don't we settle this with a battle," Black Star challenged, "or are you scared."

"Damn it," I heard Gavan mutter.

"I normally don't beat up children," Markus snarled, "but for you I'm willing to make an exception…Professor Stein if you would be kind enough to monitor the battle."

Stein agreed and we all made our way to the area just outside of the academy where Markus and Black Star would battle.

"C'mon Tsubaki," Black Star shouted as Tsubaki transformed into her chain scythe mode, "Let's knock this guy out."

Markus walked out onto the battlefield while his weapon partner Gavan just stood there unmoving.

"Mr. Daveed what about your partner?" Prof. Stein inquired.

"I do not need my partner to defeat this child," Markus answered calmly.

"As you wish," Prof. Stein sighed, "You both know the rules…this is a battle until one of you cannot battle on or give up."

"Understood," Markus responded.

"Yeah, whatever let's just get this battle on the way," Black Star yelled.

I stood here feeling uneasy about Black Stars opponent Markus. He seemed unnaturally calm and to go into this sort of battle without your partner was suicide.

"You're uneasy as well aren't you Maka?" Soul inquired.

"Yeah," I answered, "This man seems familiar…the way he acts and the way he talks…but I can't figure him out."

Markus and Black Star just stood there staring each other down…the wind kicking up dust…the world itself falling quiet as if in anticipation of the violence that was about to happen…and then Black Star charged.

**To Be Continued**

Here ends Prologue Episode 3: This is a Test!? A Meisters Loyalty!?

Preview of Prologue Episode 4: The Midnight Rose! A Late Night Hunt!

…Markus evaded Black Stars as easily and gracefully as a lark evades a hunter. Markus then spun and heel kicked Black Star across the face breaking his nose. As blood spurted from the wound Markus pressed the advantage and slammed his elbow into Black Star's temple causing him to stumble backwards.

"Your friend lost the moment he challenged Markus," Gavan laughed.

"Take that back," Soul shouted grabbing hold of his jacket.

"No…he's right Soul," I conceded, "Black Star is completely out classed."

"But-," Soul began before a loud crack was heard causing us to return our gaze to the battle.

Black Star had been elbowed in the mouth knocking out several teeth. Black Star launched a wild attack which Markus easily dodged by back flipping and added more damage by slamming the back of his heel into the underside of Black Star's jaw and laying him out onto his back.

"Is that all you're capable of little mouse," Markus taunted, "Then why don't you give up and scurry back to your hole."

**Preview Over**

Soul Eater is owned by Funimation


	4. The Midnight Rose! A Late Night Hunt!

Prologue Episode 4: The Midnight Rose! A Late Night Hunt!

**Last Time on Soul Eater**

Maka & company have been invited into the Heart Tree by the Cycle Witch Matriarch (much to the disapproval of the Guardian) where they meet a kind young witch named Amalia and the younger brother of the Guardian named Liam. They learn more about the Guardians past and why he distrusts Meisters so much. When they meet the Matriarch who is quickly revealed to be Liam and the Guardian's grandmother, they learn that this whole ordeal has been a test set up by Death himself to show them that even though they are each powerful in their own right there are still people out there who can easily defeat them. With this lesson learned they are given a Cycle clan artifact and teleported just outside of Witch Wood. They quickly travel back to the academy where they spend the next couple of days studying for a test from Professor Stein. The day before the test the classes studying is interrupted by the arrival of two new students Markus Daveed and Gavan Mortar. While Gavan seems content to just lounge about and relax, Markus quickly picks a fight with a Meister who is none other than Black Star. The fight is about to begin but Maka has feelings of unease due to the unnatural calm radiating off of Markus who has gone into this battle without his weapon partner Gavan.

**Episode 4: The Midnight Rose! A Late Night Hunt!**

**-Maka Perspective-**

Black Star had charged at Markus slashing at his right shoulder but he simply side stepped tripping Black Star who went tumbling forward and smashing his face off of the ground.

"I can't believe this is happening," I sighed, "Only a couple of seconds into the fight and already he's being made a fool of."

Black Star had quickly gotten back to his feet only to be kicked in the gut knocking the wind from him as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Mr. Daveed is handling himself quite well out there," Prof. Stein commented, "For Black Star to be dominated like this takes quite a bit of skill."

Black Star again leapt to his feet but this time he did not just charge wildly in.

"Tsubaki ninja blade mode," Black Star ordered a strange calm coming over him as Tsubaki turn into a knife like weapon.

Black Star just stood there as Markus moved to attack him and when he struck Black Star was no longer there…he had disappeared leaving Markus standing there alone but he did not panic…he simply closed his eyes and just stood there. Black Star appeared just behind him and struck at him but Markus evaded Black Star's attack as easily and gracefully as a lark evades a hunter. Markus then spun and heel kicked Black Star across the face breaking his nose. As blood spurted from the wound Markus pressed the advantage and slammed his elbow into Black Star's temple causing him to stumble backwards.

"Your friend lost the moment he challenged Markus," Gavan laughed.

"Take that back," Soul shouted grabbing hold of his jacket.

"No…he's right Soul," I conceded, "Black Star is completely out classed."

"But-," Soul began before a loud crack was heard causing us to return our gaze to the battle.

Black Star had been elbowed in the mouth knocking out several teeth. Black Star launched a wild attack which Markus easily dodged by back flipping and added more damage by slamming the back of his heel into the underside of Black Star's jaw and laying him out onto his back.

"Is that all you're capable of little mouse," Markus taunted, "Then why don't you give up and scurry back to your hole."

I was shocked…I'd heard someone call Black Star that before but who was it.

"Oh no," I said the color draining from my face.

"What is it Maka?" Soul Inquired.

"So you figured it out did you," Gavan laughed, "Congratulations…not that it's going to help Black Star."

"Maka what is i-," Soul questioned again but by now Black Star was again up.

"I'm not going to let you beat the great Black Star," Black Star yelled, "Tsubaki Chain Scythe mode."

As Tsubaki switched modes Black Star charged at Markus and slashed again at his right arm and Markus did nothing to stop it. As the blade struck it completely severed Markus's arm sending jets of blood splashing over the pavement and Markus didn't even bat an eye.

"If you think that's all you're going to have to do to beat me," Markus laughed, "Then you're a bigger fool then even I realized."

"Who are you calling a fool!?" Black Star yelled losing his cool, "You're the one who lost his fricking arm!"

"Black Star you've got to finish him now," I yelled not believing that he'd just stopped attacking.

"It's too late," Gavan chuckled, "You're friends pride has gotten the better of him."

Now was the time that Markus began his comeback as vines erupted from his shoulder where they reformed his entire arm as they did back in Witch Wood.

"Wait your saying that he's the Guardian?" Kid asked shocked.

"Yes," was all I could say.

"Black Star doesn't stand a chance," Soul said the color draining from his face.

"Do you think your little regeneration technique will scare me," Black Star taunted.

"He's completely clueless," I sighed realizing that Black Star hadn't realized he was fighting the Guardian.

"Hmph," Markus snorted, "You really are thick…don't you realize who I am?"

"Doesn't matter I'll stomp you all the same," Black Star snarled.

"Well then I guess you need a refresher course," Markus stated extending his claw like roots from both of his hands, "Class is in session and I'm your instructor."

Markus charged Black Star who countered by slashing at Markus's waist only to find himself left wide open to the quick footed Markus who raked his claws across Black Star's chest wounding him and hitting him so hard that he was launched into the air where he spun and landed on his chest.

"Damn it Black Star," I whispered worried about my friends safety as whispers broke out among those gathered.

"What is he?"

"Is he some sort of monster?"  
"What's with those claws?"

"Why doesn't Professor Stein do something?"

The Professor himself hadn't moved from his chair but there was a look of intrigue in his eyes as he stared at Markus. Black Star attempted to push himself up only for Markus to put the tip of one of his claws directly under his throat.

"Surrender," Markus stated, "There is no shame in it."

"I'll never give up," Black Star hissed, "Real warriors never give up."

"Real warriors know their limits," Markus said back the calm never leaving his voice, "and you've reached yours."

"I can keep fighting," Black Star snarled.

"Yes you can keep fighting," Markus sighed, "but that doesn't mean you're going to win…a man can keep fighting with the loss of his arm but he will eventually lose."

"I'm the Great Black Star," Black Star hissed, "I can't lose!"

"You're only human," Markus shot back, "and that means you will fail every once and awhile."

"I will only grow stronger by winning!" Black Star shouted.

"You're wrong you know," Markus berated, "You learn more from a loss than you ever do from a victory."

_"Black Star please!"_ Tsubaki cried, "_We can't win this fight!"_

"But Tsubaki," Black Star whined, "We can't lose this guy twice."

_"Black Star we can't win," _Tsubaki whispered,_ "but like he said there's no shame in surrendering when you've done all you can."_

Black Star said nothing but I could see the conflict in his eyes part of him wanted to keep fighting but another part knew he could never win against Markus. All the whispers had stopped and we all watched intently waiting for Black Star's descion.

"I…yield," Black Star sighed.

Markus then removed his claw from Black Star's throat and stepped back smiling.

"I'm glad you took this path," Markus said a small smile on his face, "Gavan we're leaving for now."

"Mr. Daveed," Stein shouted.

"Yes professor?" Markus inquired.

You've a test tomorrow," Stein told them, "So don't forget to study."

"We'll see you tomorrow professor," Markus said walking away waving.

The crowd fell silent as we watched him walk away.

"I don't like him," Soul pouted.

"Of course you don't," I sighed, "He thrashed us in Witch Wood and now he's here as if to torture us."

"I wonder why he's here." Kid wondered out loud.

"I think we're going to find out," I sighed, "Whether we want to or not."

**-Perspective switch Markus-**

"You forgot your arm," Gavan chuckled as we walked through the streets of Death City.

"Hmph," I snorted, "If you want to run back and get that useless piece of meat then be my guest."

"You shouldn't disrespect your body like that," Gavan laughed.

I simply sighed and let it slide by me…he was always like this thinking he was the funniest man alive…but in my opinion if he kept this up he wouldn't be in that category much longer. We were walking along the empty streets of the city attempting to find our way to our new home. As I turned a corner I felt a pair of eyes on me. So I slowed my walk till I completely stopped and just stood there.

"What is it?" Gavan inquired.

"We're being followed," I answered.

I looked around but the target was attempting to hide itself and doing it quite well. I looked around my heightened senses helping me to locate who was spying on me…I smelt something…a perfume…where had I smelt it before…it was faint so that meant that whoever was following me had come into direct contact with the one who was wearing it…it was Maka wearing it…but it's not her following me. I followed the scent but I was having trouble tracking it and so I decided to use my true power.

"Activating Hunter Mode," I hissed as I felt the changes begin to happen.

The white part of my eye became black, the iris turned golden, the pupil became a reptilian vertical pupil, and my teeth became more pointed. Add to this that my already powerful senses are honed to the point that I can even detect a person's spirit. The world around me stretching and distorting around me as my senses began over working trying to process all of my surroundings. It took me a couple of extra seconds to bring my enhanced senses back under control due to my new surroundings. My surroundings had now become a spectral version of its normal version. My senses had become so sharp that I could easily make out several conversations back at the academy but I tuned these out as I searched for my target. A bright bluish light was shining behind which I knew was my ally Gavan but there was also a golden cloud like trail leading up to the roof of a nearby building where I saw a cat with a witches hat on surrounded by a golden light showing it was the one spying on us.

"Did you find what is spying on us?" Gavan questioned.

"It's just a cat," I told him deactivating Hunter Mode.

"You thought a cat was spying on us?" Gavan snickered.

"Cats are highly intelligent creatures," I shot back annoyed, "unlike you."

"Aw…that really hurts man," Gavan said fake crying into his arm.

I sighed and continued are walk to our new home, Gavan's snickering heard till we rounded the next corner, and then his groans of pain started as I laid him out on his back.

"You didn't have to hit me," Gavan whined getting to his feet.

"You wouldn't stop your inane snickering," I stated coldly, "That was the only humane thing I could think of to get you to shut up."

I saw him shiver despite the warm weather which was entirely the point, I enjoyed torturing him, and he was my friend though I would never openly admit it. We finished the remainder of our walk to our new in silence which unlike my compatriot was what I preferred. When we finally reached our new home I took in the beauty of the structure. It was an old gothic cathedral known as the Elder Cathedral. The cathedral was constructed by the Cycle Clan back when Death City was a Cycle Clan stronghold.

"It's beautiful isn't it," I commented.

"Yeah it is," Gavan told me, "if you like big scary ancient structures."

"You need to learn to respect the history of the clan," I snarled.

"I'm not part of the clan," Gavan shot back as we walked through the entrance gate into the courtyard.

"Are you two going to start arguing again," I heard someone say from above us.

"No we're not Lady Garoth," Markus sighed.

"We've known each other since we were children," She stated frowning her twirling her long black hair around her finger.

"You know he's not going to do that Amalia," Gavan snickered, "He's all business."

"I'm on a mission," I snarled, "So I have to be serious or bad things happen…especially to you."

"Oh…you're threatening me now?" Gavan asked in mock fear.

"No…it's just a warning," I told him coldly extending one claw and placing it under his jaw, "and if you ignore it then bad things will happen."

"What am I going to do with you two," Amalia sighed.

Gavan walked into the cathedral laughing about something that just popped into his head that he would probably use to annoy me later. I looked over at Amalia who had knelt down and began tending to a patch of flowers she had just planted. They were beautiful to look at and they were jet black tipped with midnight blue.

"Midnight Roses," I sighed, "I've only seen these in Witch Wood."

"I thought that since this place was once a Cycle stronghold that the roses should grow well here as well," Amalia told me, "and besides I know how much you like them."

"…I…thank you," I told her feeling the heat rise to my face as I blushed, "just…do me a favor."

"What is it?" She inquired blushing as well.

"Don't tell Gavan," I sighed trying to not blush worse, "He'd never let me live it down."

"No problem," she answered smiling, "After all I owe your family a lot and you're my friend."

"I've a question for you?" I told her, "Would you like to accompany me on my hunt tonight?"

"Sure," she answered giggling, "It's a date."

She walked into the cathedral leaving me standing there in utter shock my mouth hanging wide open for so long I'm surprised that a bird hadn't decided to nest in it.

"Did she just say it's a date," I stated in shock to no one in particular.

I just stood there for…I actually don't know how long but before I'd recovered I heard voices approaching.

"I'm telling you I saw people enter the cathedral," a female voice whined.

"Blair if someone had gone into the cathedral they'd have come running out screaming by now," a voice I recognized as Maka's scolded.

"Oh you believe me don't you Soul," Blair's voice whined.

"I-," A voice I recognized as Soul's began.

"Don't tell me you believe her Soul," Maka shouted.

"Maka if you look over there the gates open," Soul yelled right back.

"What-," Maka yelled as I heard rapid footsteps, "who the hell would- oh Markus."

"What," Soul yelled running after her, "What are you doing here."

"I live here," I answered coldly.

"No one's lived here in centuries," Soul snarled.

"That's because only Cycle Clan members can freely enter the Elder Cathedral," I hissed, "We constructed this city and cathedral as a safe haven for my clan…until the Meisters took it over."

"You lie," Soul yelled getting right up in my face, "This city was created by Death himself."

"Get out of my face," I stated no emotion showing in my face as I extended my claws, "or I'll tear off yours."

"Try it," Soul taunted, "and I'll tear you to pieces."

"Soul-," Maka began worry in her eyes.

"Markus!" Amalia called out, "where are you-…Oh Miss Maka…what are you doing here?"

"Amalia?" Maka asked shocked, "Well we were told someone had broken into the cathedral."

"Oh we haven't broken into this place," Amalia laughed, "We live here."

"Why should we trust you," Soul snarled, "You're nothing but a damn witch!"

"Don't Markus," Amalia stated grabbing a hold of me as I moved to strike Soul, "You listen to me Soul just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm evil."

"Yeah I've never met a good witch," Soul snarled.

"Watch your mouth when speaking to Lady Garoth," I snarled, "Or you'll never speak again."

"Oh and you're going to do something about it witch boy," Soul hissed, "you and that bitch."

"You're dead now," I stated all emotion gone from me, "Prepare to face the beast…Hunter Mode Activate."

I felt the transformations pass over me and I saw the startled look in Soul, Maka, and Blair's eyes.

"You thought you had it tough in Witch Wood," I laughed, "that was child's play compared to now."

"Do you think I'm afraid," Soul snarled the scent of fear wafting off of him.

"Yes…I can smell the fear wafting off of you," I snarled, "It scents the air like a meadow of flowers."

"What…how-?" Soul began startled.

"You've angered him," Gavan yawned emerging from the cathedral, "and so he's activated his Hunter Mode which puts him more in contact with his-."

"Gavan shut up," Amalia screamed, "That's a clan secret."

"Then Markus shouldn't recklessly activate his powers," Gavan said stretching.

"Just shut up and let me tear him apart," I snarled.

"Soul please jus-," Blair began tugging on Soul's shirt who pushed her off.

"He's a goddamn freak," Soul snarled, "A goddamn witch's servant and I'm no-."

Maka had walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Soul you need to let go of this hatred," Maka cried the tears running down her face, "You've been different since the battle with Crona and you're starting to scare me."

"Maka," Soul began as she turned and ran from the courtyard, "Maka wait!"

"Soul!" Blair cried as he ran after Maka.

"Hmph," I snorted, "Hunter Mode deactivate…He's overly aggressive…and that's his biggest flaw…along with his fear and thirst for power."

"You saw it too," Gavan commented, "the fear that shined from his eyes."

"He's too powerful for us to allow him to fall to corruption," Amalia sighed.

"I agree," I stated turning away, "and if he should fall I'll be ready to put him down like the rabid dog he is."

-Midnight on the roof of the cathedral-

I stood looking at the moon wondering what normal people saw the moon as…I mean if they saw the moon as a laughing crescent would they have sent a man to it.

"Are you ready to go?" Amalia questioned wearing a black trench coat that only had the back piece, black jeans, black knee high leather boots, and holding a staff with a metal hoop on top with a small point on it.

"I was just waiting for you," I answered smiling.

"I like your outfit," she commented.

I was wearing a black overcoat grey, t-shirt, black cargo pants tucked into black leather boots, my leather set of fingerless gloves, and special eye patch known as the Hunter's Eye. I was a thick piece of leather that wrapped around the head where it was clipped behind the head with an enchanted clip and there was a metal part that had and Egyptian eye engraved into it and was the part placed upon the eye to stabilize Hunter Mode.

"I see you're wearing the Hunter's Eye I gave you," Amalia smiled.

"I'm in a new area so that means I need more time to stabilize Hunter Mode," I stated smiling, "and besides I think it makes me look cool."

"So what are we tracking?" She inquired.

This was the first hunt she had been on with me and I wanted to make it memorable…damn she was beautiful.

"Where tracking some corrupted," I told her, "Their somewhere in the city and to find them…Hunter Mode activate…Hope you can keep up."

I leapt off of the roof of the cathedral and landed a block away on the roof of a house and she landed right next to me.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to lose me," She chuckled.

"The hunt is only just beginning," I snickered, "let's see if you've the endurance to keep up with me."

With that I began moving across the rooftops tracking the movements of our targets that I'd narrowed down to two corrupted. Amalia much to my delight was able to keep up with me as I moved from rooftop to rooftop and even leapt across streets occasionally getting a gasp of surprise from the Meisters patrolling the streets. As we approached the target I looked over to my left and saw Soul sitting on a roof talking to a red haired man. I'd never seen him before even after my meeting with Death but I knew he must have been someone important in this city. I ignored them and moved on to track my target aware that they both saw us.

"Amalia," I shouted over the rushing winds, "ETA to combat is thirty seconds!"

She nodded and fell silent as we slowed are pace and snuck up on the two corrupted who were stalking the streets for prey. I could smell their hunger even from this distance.

"We haven't feasted in day's brother," the taller thinner one hissed.

"I know but we will feast tonight," the shorter chubbier one snarled, "I smell the flesh of the prey nearby."

I signaled that I would take the taller one while she takes the shorter one. She agreed and we leapt down to silence them. I extended my claws while she activated her staff causing a blade made out of magic to emerge from the tip. I slashed the first one clean through causing his corrupted soul to appear before they even realized what had happened and Amalia had pierced the heart of the second one shattering its body and revealing its soul.

"Now your souls shall be purified and returned to the cycle," she said raising her staff as it syphoned the souls through the ring leaving not a trace behind.

"That looks like all of them," Amalia said with a laugh.

"It's not," I said serious, "I can smell an even stronger one heading this way…prepare yourself."

The ground began shaking and cracking and then with a terrible noise our opponent emerged…it was a creature of about ten feet in height, wearing a metal executioner's helm, broken manacles on its wrists and ankles, and a loincloth around its waist.

"What is that thing?" Amalia shouted dodging the debris raining down.

"A man who eaten too many human souls," I hissed disgusted by this thing, "and in my opinion this thing is beyond redemption…even for the cycle."

"I agree," She said frowning, "Let's end this thing quickly."

I smiled as I charged the beast for I saw the first glimmer of fighting confidence in Amalia and that made me proud. As I approached the monsters swung at me but I dodged raking my claws across its arm while Amalia drove her spear into its foot. While the creature swung at me I evaded until I stood directly behind it and decided to end then and there. It was powerful but extremely slow and with my enhanced senses that was something that it could not save it from my enhance speed. As I appeared behind it I plunged my claws into its chest.

"You enjoy tearing out people's hearts," I snarled, "Well then let's see what your heart looks like."

With that I extended my claws and as they burst from its chest, clutched in its tips was the heart of the monster before me now fallen to its knees.

"Please," It begged, "Mercy!"

"Like the mercy you showed all of those people you hunted," I laughed the air practically freezing from the chill in my voice, "I don't think so."

With that the tips of my claws pierced its heart, blood spurting from it as the creature roared in pain, and its body disintegrated revealing its soul.

"To oblivion with you!" Amalia shouted slashing through the spirit which shattered into hundreds of pieces before turning to smoke.

I walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder deactivating Hunter Mode. I was proud of her after all this was her first hunt and she performed exceptionally well.

"What the hell are you?" Someone hissed at me.

I turned to see it was the red haired man I saw talking to Soul earlier…I knew he arrived when we were fighting the final corrupted but he didn't do anything to help me so I really didn't care who he was. But I could sense he was someone important.

"I'll ask you again…what the hell are you?" He snarled, "and what do you want with my little Maka…she told me she's met you before but she won't tell me when or where."

"To answer your first question I'm your worst nightmare," I laughed coldly, "As for the second one I want nothing to do with that overemotional youth and as to the third question that's not really any of your business."

With that I turned and leapt to the roof of a nearby building and began to make my way back to the cathedral with Amalia following close behind me. I knew that the red haired man would cause trouble for me in fact I'd be disappointed if he didn't…this was looking to be an interesting point in my life and I was going to enjoy it to its fullest.

**To Be Continued**

Here ends Prologue Episode 4: The Midnight Rose! A Late Night Hunt!

Preview of Chapter 1 Episode 5: The Screaming Blade! How to Spot a Witch!

_Eradngaeg_**Error**_gBAldon_

Sorry kids but this is my story not Maka's so I'm taking over now and for those of you wondering this is Markus Daveed the main character of this story and I don't really care if you like the change or not but the prologue's over and it's now time for the main events. Which is why I'm here to give you a brief preview of the plot of the next chapter and whether you like it or not this is my story. In the next chapter I've encountered the little pest Crona who just won't seem to take the hint and die…I hate people who make my life unnecessarily difficult even though we all know that in the end the outcome is the same…eventually. I also spot someone who shouldn't be at the academy three guess who…still can't figure it out well here's two hints…she wears a white lab coat and has blond hair. Well that's all the information I can give you…after all it might be frowned upon that I broke into Maka's home to steal her preview part…until next time dear reader…

_Eradngaeg_**Error**_gBAldon_

**Preview End**

Soul Eater is owned by Funimation

Author Notes-

My OC's will be wearing several different outfits throughout this story and here's the basic break down of it.

Both Amalia and Markus have special outfits the wear called hunt outfits with Amalia's coat being similar to a female pirate's coat.

Amalia's everyday attire is a simple black dress similar to those worn at funerals.

Markus and Gavan's everyday attire are the same school uniform but with different styles. Markus wears his very formal and completely buttoned while Gavan wears his in a slacker style. So rolled up sleeves completely open jacket and all in all untidy.

Another thing is I'm will to include OC's in this story but they need to have their own story from the Soul Eater universe so I can check out how they participate in the story. If you want me to examine your OC to see if I can include him/her send me a message with the character's name, the name of the story, and anything that will make it easier to find such as characters.


	5. Soul Eater Info

Characters

Markus Daveed

Bio-A powerful Meister who unlike other people of his profession he protects a group of witches, this is due to the fact that most of the witches in the group are his family. His family holds quite a bit of sway over the workings of North America and is the head of the Witch Wood clan. Children of the male gender born into this clan often possess powerful magical capabilities and are often trained and employed as guardians to areas that hold value to the clan. Markus is the guardian of the Heart tree which is where the clan matriarch and some of the most powerful clan members live. A man of few words he prefers to get straight to the point rather than banter with people. Whenever he enters combat he is equipped with an enchanted knight's armor that is indestructible and grants him an increase to his natural strength. His weapon partner transforms into a set of Chakrams. He only uses his partner's weapon form when facing a dangerous opponent. He possesses powerful magic and his soul is often mistaken for that of a witch due to his close bonds to his family in which most are witches. It is often spoken of in hushed tones by the people of his family that he holds a dark power that is sealed within his very soul. He is extremely loyal to people who earn his trust and is more than willing to risk his own life for them. He is capable of summoning treants. He can often be found in libraries or places with books. He loves Amalia Garoth but is afraid to tell her.

"I am the guardian of the wood and I will not allow any to harm it,"

Age-19

Weapons-Chakrams

Likes-Solitude, reading, meditation, woodlands, libraries, cats

Dislikes-Cities, crowds, arrogance, liars, slackers, dogs

Personality-Quiet, loyal, determined, confident, short-tempered, Prideful

Close Family-Grandmother (Clarissa), Brother (Liam), Aunt (Carissa), Mother (Marissa) _Deceased_, Father (Unknown)

Resonance abilities-Botanical Blitz (Changes Chakrams into a flower design and gains full control of them even when in the air or embedded in something he also surrounds himself in razor sharp pink petals)

Natural abilities-Magic, sword master, tracking, enhanced abilities in woodland areas, when near The Witch Wood he gains a serious boost to power, Nature Magic, capable of turning body into plants

Gavan Mortar

Bio-Markus's weapon partner, unlike his Meister he is quite talkative and prefers the busy city streets to the quiet of the woods. He is not related to the witches but is a good friend to Markus and willing to back him up in even the most pity of squabbles. He is reckless and often drags his Meister into countless bad situations only to be berated by his friend. He is often found exploring his surroundings due to his non-stop curiosity of his current home.

"You need to learn to live a little, ya know,"

Age-18

Weapon Form-Chakrams

Likes-Parties, crowds, cities, libraries, talking, dogs

Dislikes-arrogance, liars, extremists, over working, cats

Personality-Loyal, talkative, excitable, confident, slightly scatterbrained

Close Family-Sister (Mary), Sister (Anora), Mother (Alora) _Deceased_, Father (Norton)

Resonance abilities-See Markus

Natural abilities-skilled with knives and swords

Amalia Garoth-

Bio-A witch tasked with protecting Markus as he heads out into the world. She is skilled with healing magic and is considered the best healer in the Witch Wood sect. She is capable of summoning boggarts as well as other forest creatures. She is a fierce fighter when her friends are threatened and will destroy any who would harm them or the clan. She and Gavan rarely see eye to eye and the main reason for this is she sees him as too casual and he sees here as to serious. She enjoys studying the history of both witches, Meisters, and how they interact. She despises witches who use their gift for their own gain especially when it harms the innocent. She was raised by Markus's family. She is currently the diplomat between the Cycle Clan and The DWMA. She is in love with Markus Daveed.

"…just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm evil"

Age-19

Weapon-Staff

Likes-history, libraries, animals, knowledge, debates, open-minded people

Dislikes-Meisters, ignorance, monsters, dogmatic people

Personality-loyal, intelligent, diplomatic, kind

Close Family-Mother (Lorain) _Deceased_

Resonance-none

Natural abilities-Healing magic, elemental magic, diplomacy

Unique Locations

Witch Wood-

Bio-The woods is located somewhere in the U.S.A. and is an area where magic and its users are abundant. The witches who live in this wood control nearly all of North America and are more peaceful than others of that term, they are on decent terms with the Meister academy, and often seek to undermine other witch clans who would seek to harm the world. The woods itself are able to change its shape and paths at the will of the clan matriarch who resides in the center of the forest in a giant tree called the Heart tree. The woods are inhabited by numerous magical beasts but the most common are the treants/sylvan. These creatures are trees that have been animated by magic and through the cycle they are given a soul. They have a high resistance to spirit attacks.

Elder Cathedral-

Bio-The Elder Cathedral is an ancient gothic style cathedral that sits abandoned in Death City. Many speculate it to be haunted, cursed, and just down right frightening. Those that enter come back out mad with fear and screaming about monsters that were immune to spirit attacks. Death himself has forbidden students to venture into the cathedral. The cathedral was constructed by the Cycle Clan.

Unique Factions

Cycle Witches-

Bio-This clan of witches controls North America and its HQ is located in Witch Wood. These witches are estranged from the rest of their people due to differing beliefs and values. They follow something they call the cycle which states that good or purified souls will be reborn in a new body with all of their strength intact and the ability to grow to new heights of strength while evil souls that remain unpurified are destroyed never to be reborn again. They are often found where there's been some great calamity causing many to think that they are bringers of destruction but in truth they are there to attempt to heal the wounds of the injured. They are often skilled healers and prefer to solve issues through diplomacy rather than violence but even though they oppose fighting they are skilled in it and will fight to the death to protect their way of life. The male members of this clan are often made into guardians who protect the sacred places of these witches and are made inhumanly strong by the energy of that saturates these places.


	6. The Screaming Blade! How to Spot a Witch

Chapter 1 Episode 5: The Screaming Blade! How to Spot a Witch!

**Last Time on Soul Eater**

Markus has been revealed to be the Guardian from Witch Wood and even this far from his home he is still an extremely powerful fighter. He utterly dominates Black Star in their battle to the point that he forces him to surrender. He later argues with Soul to the point that Maka begins fighting with Soul. He begins a hunt after three corrupted with Amalia accompanying him. At the end of the hunt they are accosted by Maka's father Spirit who wants to know why Maka continues to run into him but in all truth Markus doesn't personally care whether Maka & company survive as he sees them as nothing more than wasted potential.

**Episode 5: The Screaming Blade! How to Spot a Witch!**

**-Markus Perspective-**

I awoke the morning of the test feeling uneasy about what had happened the night before and that man who accosted me at the end of my hunt. I knew I'd seen him before but I couldn't figure out from where and as I sat in my bed located in one of the steeples I felt a twinge of fear shoot through my body. I was so sure that something bad was going to happen and soon. I got out of bed and began dressing in my uniform the light from the rising sun lighting the small room I was in. It was sparsely decorated with an oak dresser, a small bed that's seen better days, and an ornate steel full-bodied mirror. There was a couple of candelabras decorating the walls which when lit provided enough light to read by. When I was dressed I began to descend the stairwell that led to the main hall which is where in a normal cathedral mass would have been held but it was separated into two tiers and the lower level was now where Edinbark was and where we grew our food.

"You seem perturbed my lord," Edinbark commented, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Edinbark," I lied.

"My lord you can't lie to me," Edinbark sighed, "She'll tell me the truth anyway."

"You leave my Familiar out of this damn it," I hissed.

"Lilly will know you're lying to her," Edinbark warned, "So you'd best be careful."

"Hmph," I snorted as I walked into the kitchen where Amalia was cooking and Gavan was reading the paper.

"Wow, you look like hell," Gavan commented about my appearance.

"Shut up," I yawned, "and give me the goddamn paper."

I snatched the paper from him and as I began reading it I heard laughter coming from under the table as a snow white cat with different colored eyes stepped out from underneath it.

"You're really mean master," The cat laughed.

"Mind your own business Lilly," I sighed as I checked the weather in the paper.

"Lilly's right Markus," Amalia stated sliding eggs, hash browns, and bacon onto three plates which she then served to Gavan, me, and herself, "You've been angrier than usual."

"Something is about to happen," I whispered, "It feels like a dam is about to break…and I'm not sure whether we can withstand the destruction."

"I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen," Amalia comforted.

"I'm not so sure," Gavan stated a concerned look crossing his face, "Markus has a knack for predicting calamities…I'm mean he predicted the attack by the Meisters all those years ago."

They both began arguing with Amalia trying to convince Gavan that it was nothing while Gavan was saying that we should be prepared for whatever storm was coming. I was nearly finished with my breakfast when there was a knock at the front doors to the cathedral causing both Amalia and Gavan to cease their pointless arguing. I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw that it was only 5:38 a.m. and that made me wonder who could be at the door this early in the morning. I rose to my feet leaving my plate unattended which Gavan used to swipe food off of my plate but I really didn't care as I didn't really eat much normal food anyway…I mainly just did to appease Amalia. I walked out into the main part where Edinbark stood humming to himself merrily and the doors were about thirty feet from where he stood. I opened the doors upon reaching them to reveal a blue hued man with a face that looked like it had been smashed into a wall.

"What do you want?" I yawned knowing that I was being quite rude but it was rude to call this early as well.

"Lord Death wishes to speak to the three of you," the zombie stated…yes I knew he was a zombie and I took it well…even if my partner didn't.

"Oh my god," Gavan shrieked, "It's a zombie…please tell me it's not going to eat my brains?"

"Gavan, I doubt Lord Death would allow a brain eating monster to wander the streets," I sighed with a shrug, "and besides you don't need to worry about your brain being eaten…you'd need one first."

"Well that was mean," Gavan whined.

"Markus who is it?" Amalia inquired exiting the kitchen.

"It's a messenger from Lord Death," I answered her, "Lord Death has requested our presence in his room."

"Well we should hurry," Amalia said pushing us out of the cathedral and locking it behind her.

I shook my head and set off towards the academy where I knew that Death's room was located. The streets were empty and sun was still just rising above the ridge of the surrounding landscape but I was more accepting to this due to my preference to be alone.

**-Maka's perspective-**

Soul and I was called to Death's study for a mission that was to oddly enough my exam. I was walking along the row of guillotines to where Death stood with my father who much to my embarrassment came running at me only to trip on some random vine that had sprung up somehow and smash his face into one of the guillotine poles.

"Maka," my father stuttered as I walked by him paying him no attention, "Why?"

I approached Death who stood there chatting to Professor Stein and as I approached I heard Stein whispering about the new student Markus.

"He isn't normal even for the child of a witch," Stein commented, "He has powers and abilities I've only seen non-humans use and from the skin sample I acquired from his body he is more similar to a plant than an actual human."

"What do you mean by that Stein?" Death inquired turning to look into his mirror.

"His skin contains a substance very similar chlorophyll and so I theorize that he has to eat and drink less to sustain himself," Stein answered, "I've also noted that while in direct sunlight he gains a boost to his natural abilities but while the weather is overcast he weakens."

"So what you're saying is that he's very similar to plants," Death responded.

"He's not similar to plants he's a hybrid between a witch and a rare species of plant," Stein stated with a sigh, "What I wouldn't give to be able to study him for a day."

"So he's a plant?" Death asked tilting his head to the side, "or is he human?"

"He's neither," Stein answered, "He's something new entirely…something dangerous."

"Well he seems to be fin-Oh Miss Maka how long have you been standing there?" Death inquired now just noticing I was there.

"What do you mean he's something new?" I asked curious.

"Yeah we already knew he was dangerous…I mean he man handled Black Star after all," Soul sighed.

"What I mean is that there's never been a known case of something like him," Stein told me, "but that's not why you were called here."

"Yes I've a mission for you," Death told them as he bounced on the balls of his nonexistent feet, "There have been reports of a serial killer devouring souls of people in New York City…He is to be considered highly dangerous…and there have been reports of Crona being there as well."

"So let me guess our main objective is to stop the serial killer but if we can we're to take out Crona as well."

"No you're not," Death sighed, "You're to eliminate the serial killer and avoid Crona if you can…You're partners will be there to track and engage Crona and any other hostiles that should happen to appear."

"Oh and whose our partners supposed to be?" I inquired expecting him to say Black Star and Kid.

"Us," someone behind me stated and as I turned to see who it is I was shocked.

"Oh come on why do we need to be partnered with you three," Soul complained when he realized that it was Markus, Gavan, and Amalia.

"Because they're the best in their given field," Death scowled, "and that field is in the arts of combat."

"So that doesn't mean we need them," Soul groused.

"From your last encounter with Crona you've proven that you need help," Stein stated calmly.

"Look if you're worried about me stealing the soul from you don't worry," Markus stated with a yawn, "I don't collect them."

"He's serious," Gavan sighed, "I've never had one corrupted soul in my life…it's to do with the cycle."

"The cycle doesn't believe in the consumption of souls," Amalia explained with a smile, "We don't agree with it but we won't hold it against you."

"Wait you're sending this freak with my daughter," my father began shouting.

"Because Spirit they are the only people who could probably hold their own against Crona and any of the other creatures likely to be sent against them," Death sighed.

"Look if we're all done arguing how are we going to be getting to New York?" Markus asked.

"Why you'll fly of course," Death laughed.

"Uh-oh," Amalia commented turning towards Markus who had begun backing up, "Gavan grab him!"

She yelled this as Markus bolted towards the exit screaming something about how if man was meant to fly he'd have been born with wings. I was shocked that the normally calm Markus was now freaking out about flying and he would have escaped except Amalia pulled out a pouch filled with blue dust which she threw some of it at Markus who quickly fell over sound asleep.

"It's a type of spore found in Witch Wood," Amalia explained as Gavan proceeded to tie Markus up, "and the reason Markus fled is he's terrified of heights…So we'd better get moving before he wakes up."

I nodded and we set out for New York with me hoping we could finish this mission quickly.

**-New York City-**

We were walking the streets of New York with Markus and his group examining our surroundings in the daylight before we set out at night.

"How long is that dust supposed to last," Soul asked Amalia.

"It's worn off already this is just one of the side effects," Amalia answered sighing.

I turned to see that Markus was walking as if he was drunk but his eyes still simmered with the flames of excitement at the prospect of the enemies they may get a chance to fight. He was using his partner as a support as we walked through the busy streets of New York drawing slight stares from the passersby due to are strange cloths. Markus and Gavan were wearing their usual academy uniforms, Amalia was wearing her usual black full body dress, and Soul in I were in are standard clothing. Soul and I were debating where we should go to rest up before night fall.

"We shouldn't stay anywhere classy," Markus commented dryly finally able to stand up straight, "It would draw too much attention if five adolescent youths purchased a pricey hotel suite that might raise a couple of red flags in the sight of the wrong people…like the local law enforcement."

"Wow you make it sound like we're about to commit a crime," I sighed shaking my head.

"We are," Markus stated straitening his jacket, "After all last time I checked killing a man corrupted or not is still murder."

"I hate to admit it but he has a point Maka," Soul shrugged, "If we get arrested we're going to be in serious trouble."

"Markus don't you have a cousin somewhere here in New York?" Gavan inquired.

"Yeah Markus what about Luther?" Amalia inquired snickering, "From what I remember he owns a nice hotel on the edge of town."

"Hell no," Markus shouted, "I'm not going there to harassed by Luther's friend!"

"What do you mean," I shouted back as both Gavan and Amalia broke down laughing, "If one of your family members can set all of us up in nice rooms then why shouldn't we."

"I don't have anything against them," Markus sighed, "But Luther's friend has a thing for me."

"So I don't see the problem with a chick having a thing for you," Soul commented.

"He's not a chick," Markus sighed, "and I don't bend that way…add to that he's extremely clingy."

"So wait you have a guy chasing after you!?" Soul burst out laughing.

"Yeah I do and if he ever find out I'm-," Markus began before he was cut off.

"Oooooh, its little Markus," someone shouted behind.

"You called him," Markus hissed at Gavan, "Didn't you!"

"Guilty," Gavan snickered.

I turned to see a man in tight black leather jeans, a flared purple shirt, and long black hair tied back into a braided ponytail. He seemed rather eccentric but from his soul wavelength I could tell he was a good man with to my surprise slight magical talent.

"I've not seen you in years," He yelled hugging Markus, "My you've grown into a gorgeous young man."

"Please can we stop this," Markus choked out, "You're a nice guy and all but I don't bend that way."

"You just keep telling yourself that darling," the man stated happily, "but I'm guessing you're here to see Luther about some mission or another from the Matriarch."

"Where here under orders from Death," Gavan chuckled as we began, "It's to help support the alliance between the Cycle clan and the DWMA."

"Oh well I'll take you to Luther then," the eccentric man said laughing.

**-Luther's Hotel-**

"Luther I'm Hooommmme," the man who told us his man was Chance yelled in a singsong voice.

"Chance I thought I told you not to yell," A man in spectacular robes yelled back as he appeared from the stairs leading to the upper levels, "Oh it's you Markus…I thought you were working for the DWMA."

"That's why I'm here Luther," Markus told him, "We need a couple of rooms so we can rest before the hunt."

"My guess is they're here for that serial killer," Chance sighed, "He's made life so difficult for this hotel."

"Well whatever just leave me out of this," Luther yawned, "I'll open the two presidential suites for both of your parties."

"Wow I've never met a member of a witch's family who wasn't trying to kill me," I laughed, "and you're really nice."

"Well stay away from Indian casinos because unless you're a witch you'll be robbed blind," Chance sighed.

"Look you can sit up and chat with them about casinos and how there all controlled by my clan," Markus yawned, "But I'm going to bed."

Both Amalia and Gavan followed him up the stairs to where their suite was and Soul and I bade goodnight to our hosts and also went to our suite where we quickly fell asleep.

**-six hours later at about 1:00 a.m.-**

"He's getting away," I shouted as I chased the killer with Soul in his weapon with Amalia following quickly behind me in her hunter's garb.

"**_He's northbound,_**" Markus's voice crackled over the communicator he'd given me, "**_He's just turned east into an alley_**"

"Maka you keep heading north," Amalia shouted, "and maybe we can cut him off."

"Okay," I agreed as she whipped into the alley after the killer.

_"Maka I don't know why you're letting her take all of the glory,"_ Soul growled.

"This no time for us to be arguing with them Soul," I shot back, "We need to-,"

"**_AAAAAAHHHHH!_**" Amalia screamed over the com before she fell silent.

"**_Maka I've lost contact with Amalia and I've lost sight of the target,_**" Markus stated, "**_I request that you advance to the road fifty feet ahead of you and investigate…I'll be there when I can._**"

"Roger that Markus," I said rushing forward to try and save Amalia from whatever had gotten her.

I tore around the corner where much to my horror Amalia lay in a crumpled heap with Crona and Free the werewolf above standing near her. Crona had his sadistic smile across his face and I felt a feeling of disgust and despair welling in my chest at the sight of this sight.

"I've never had a witch's soul before," Crona laughed manically.

"And you're never going to have that chance," I roared slamming Soul into Crona with the blunt side knowing that it would be dangerous to cut him.

"Oh it's you," Crona taunted, "You still haven't learned your lesson…Scream Resonance!"

As the attack roared at me I grabbed Amalia and pulled her out of harm's way taking the attack myself. As I hit the ground I heard the terrible humming sound I'd only heard once before…in Witch Wood. I turned and saw both Crona and Free halted by two metal rings ricocheting around so fast their black blades were a blur and I looked skyward to see him rushing down the skyscraper in the armor I first saw him in.

**-Minutes Earlier Markus's Perspective-**

"**_AAAAAAHHHHH!_**" Amalia screamed over the com before she fell silent.

"Maka I've lost contact with Amalia and I've lost sight of the target," I stated in my armored form, "I request that you advance to the road fifty feet ahead of you and investigate…I'll be there when I can."

"**_Roger that Markus_**," Maka answered over the com.

"We've got to hurry," I shouted over the rushing wind using magic to propel myself forward over the roofs of the buildings I was on.

"_You'd never be this worried about me," _Gavan whined in his Chakrams form which was a silver ring with black shark dorsal fins style blades going around it.

"That's because I could live easy without your stupidity," I hissed becoming highly stressed by the situation.

_"You really know how to hurt a guy," _Gavan sighed as I bounded up a skyscraper where I stood on the spire, _"Wait did you hear something…sounded like screaming."_

I looked down to see a purple arrow like object fly at a two people I took to be Maka and Amalia and I did the first thing that popped into my head…I jumped.

_"What the hell are you doing!?"_ Gavan shouted as we flew downwards.

"Just shut up and prepare to fly," I roared bring back a Chakram.

_"What the hell are-," _Gavan began until I whipped the first one and using the momentum I spun in a full circle before releasing the second.

I had righted myself during the decent as I hurtled to the pavement below knowing that my weapon would have picked up a severe amount of rotation speed and momentum allowing them to cleave right through anyone. As I hurtled towards the ground I picked my target which was the wolfman and as I approached I transformed my arm into vines brought it back and as he looked up I drove my fist into his cranium driving him into the pavement and shattering the ground around us causing fire hydrants to burst, light posts to fall, and man hole covers erupting as the sewer mains burst. As chaos reigned I leapt back catching my weapons before I even landed next to Maka.

"How's she doing?" I asked concerned about Amalia.

"I'm fine Markus," Amalia coughed out, "I'm just a little banged up."

"…Thank you…Miss Maka," I told her truly grateful, "You've saved one of my friends but I'm going to thrash this pink haired chick."

"Markus I think she's a he," Amalia laughed.

_"Actually I agree with Markus on this Amalia," _Gavan stated.

"Markus his blood is a weapon." Maka warned.

"So making him bleed is a bad idea," Gavan stated turning back into his human form, "I won't be much use here so let me get Amalia out of here."

"Fine go," I told him as he took Amalia, "Maka and I can handle this fool…how the hell is he getting up…he's an immortal isn't he."

The wolfman had risen from the crater back to his feet and just stood there grinning and growling.

"You're pretty strong," the wolfman laughed, "but I won't be killed by something like that."

"Miss Maka you and Soul take care of Wolfy," I ordered charging at Crona, "I'll eliminate pinky."

I dodged his sword swing and struck his a feral punch enhancing my strength with magic and striking him in the head sending him flying into the side of the building shattering the brick wall. I began wailing on him utterly destroying the building forcing me to leap back and much to my surprise Crona stood up as if nothing happened.

"What are you?" Crona wailed.

"I'm the guardian of the Heart Tree and my heritage is that of the Cycle Clan," I snarled.

"A Guardian?" Crona cried out, "I don't know how to deal with this."

"Then you'll di-," I began before I was cut off by Maka's screams.

"Prepare to die girl," the wolfman yelled as I moved to intercept the attack.

His claws raked across my chest leaving deep wounds and completely severing my arm but I stood firm ignoring the pain.

"You're quite strong to continue to stand even after that attack," the wolf laughed.

"Hmph," I growled as vines began erupting from my wounds reforming the damaged tissue, "Do you really expect me to go down that easily."

"Um what are you?" the wolfman asked confused.

"I'm your worst freaking nightmare," I snarled preparing to launch an attack.

A gunshot rang out across the decimated street where it barely missed the wolfman and to my surprised when it hit the wall it exploded in a flash of light.

"I've not hunted your kind in…oh about five hundred years," a voice I recognized as Chance laughed, "all of this excitement really gets my blood pumping."

I turned to see him in his true form wearing a white flared shirt, two crossed bandoliers filled with ammunition, the same tight black leather jeans, fine black leather gloves, and black knee high leather boots. In his hands he held two revolvers which I knew were filled with silver bullets due to the fact that he was a werewolf hunter.

"We've done enough," the wolfman growled throwing down a smoke bomb allowing both Crona and the creature to escape.

"Damn it," I growled, "Thanks for your help Chance."

"Don't worry about it ducky," Chance teased, "I know how prideful you are anyway."

"What are you," Soul asked reverting to his human form.

"I'm an elf boy," Chance sighed, "I'm one of the Magical races allied with the Cycle clan…and I'm immortal to boot."

"Look I'd love to chat but we've got to get back to the DWMA and report back to Lord Death," I sighed, "I failed to apprehend Crona and his accomplices."

"It doesn't matter there will be another time to face them," Soul told me smiling, "And I guess you're not such a bad guy for saving Maka."

"Yeah why did you save me?" Maka asked.

"You're my ally," I answered truthfully, "and even if you don't like them you must have their back as they will have yours…besides I don't have a lot of people I would call friends…I hope you'll allow me to call you that?"

"Yeah we'd be happy to call you a friend," Maka told me.

"I guess I could do that," Soul agreed.

"Listen duckies you should probably grab Amalia and Gavan and head home," Chance told us, "I'll clean up the mess you kids caused but you should all hurry up and get."

"Right," We said in unison.

**-couple of hours later DWMA Medical Ward-**

"So how are you doing Amalia?" I asked concerned about her, "You took one hell of a beating out there."

"Glad to see you're worried," Amalia laughed, "but I'm fine…just need a couple of days bed rest."

"She's right you know," a blond haired nurse told me walking up to me smiling but I felt uneasy around her.

"Thank you," I told her hiding my discomfort, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"It's Medusa," the nurse told me.

"I'll remember that," I told her smiling, "but can you take care of Amalia I just remembered I've a meeting with Lord Death."

"Of course," She told me as I walked towards the door.

After I left I bumped into Maka and Soul who were arriving to check to on Amalia but I quickly told them I was on my way to talk to professor Stein and so I left them entering the nurses office as I walked to the class room but fortunately I ran into him before then.

"Ah, mister Daveed," Stein smiled, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"I'm sorry professor but I've no time to chat," I told him, "I've a warning for you and Lord Death."

"Oh and what is it?" Stein asked the smile vanishing from his face.

"The academy nurse Medusa is a witch," I told him.

"That is a very serious accusation," Stein told me, "Do you have any proof."

"Professor I've lived with witches all of my life," I told him, "I can recognize one anywhere…and this witch is not a good one."

"I'll pass on your warning to Lord Death," Stein told me.

"Thank you," I told him leaving the academy heading for the Elder Cathedral.

I wasn't sure about the future but I was feeling uneasy about the future and the fact that the DWMA had been infiltrated by a rouge witch was making me even more uneasy. I would report this to my grandmother and this would most likely lead to an investigation by both sides but it was my duty…but for now I would rest and regain my strength before I set out again.

**To Be Continued**

Here ends Chapter 1 Episode 5: The Screaming Blade! How to Spot a Witch!

Preview of Chapter 2 Episode 6: Time for a little R&R! Wait what test!

_Eradngaeg_**Error**_gBAldon_

That fight was tougher than I expected…I need to recover from this battle so my next misadventure you can count on fewer conflicts in the next. I'll be trying to relax but Stein springs a test on Maka and Soul due to them failing to apprehend the serial killer (Who F.Y.I. was eaten by Crona) and I feel slightly responsible so I'll be doing my best to help them study…and their friends and I never abandon friends. Add to that that Chance has come to the school hoping to study a strange disease that has begun to run rampant throughout the world…and he constantly bugs me. Now bugger off while I get some damn rest...or maybe I'll use this time to practice my new skill.

_Eradngaeg_**Error**_gBAldon_

Soul Eater is owned by Funimation

Author Notes-

I'm taking requests for a new local for my chapter 7 of this story. Any negative comments will be deleted as will any Racial or sexual Slurs. My offer to include other authors OC's still stands. For future reference Crona is male in this story. Thank you for your support.

New Characters-

Luther Daveed-

Age-25

Weapon-Ceremonial Spear

Bio-The cousin of Markus Daveed he owns a hotel and casino in New York City which he runs with his best friend Chance. He is a skilled magician who believes in the power of knowledge and he is also a Celestial Mage like Markus but unlike him he's pure human.

Chance Dufay-

Age-over 500 years

Weapon-dual revolver pistols

Bio-A werewolf hunter who's lived long enough to have seen the near destruction of the Cycle clan. He is an elf with a taste for people of both genders and all races but he has currently set his eyes on Markus Daveed but it is more like a brotherly affection than anything else. He often teases Markus with his affections which drives him crazy. It is unknown why he is following Markus. His personality shifts to a more aggressive one when his friends or family are threatened.


End file.
